


Turn the Tide

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Racism, Yaoi, Yuri, blood warning, human/monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Monsters are looked at as nothing more than trash, a certain skeleton fights everyday just to stay alive in the slums of the city. His life is thrown even deeper on an axis however when a group of racist street thugs assault him and leave him for dead in a musky alleyway.For the first time in the small monsters life however, luck plays in his favor as a tall and far too friendly human comes across his nearing dust figure and nurses him back to health. Sans can't help but wonder just what this guy wants from him, and if he could ever possibly pay him back for all the medical assistance.This man on the other hand just insists on the monster staying in his house as repayment. The skeleton finds this odd, but can't bring himself to voice his complaints and worries as the humans kind attitude becomes infectious enough for the monster to simply listen to his demands.Can the human and monster break societies views on monsters, or will the two simply be hated until death finally allows them solace.Fontcest. Human/MonsterAU.





	1. Chapter 1

\----------------------------------------------------

Thin bones rubbed against the underside of a pearly white skull lazily, pink slipper clad feet dragging against the ground loudly as the short figure attached to the limbs let an airy yawn seep through his teeth. Another day, another fistful of bills, the young monster thought with a slight frown as he tapped the outer pocket of his patched together shirt in order to confirm that the bills were still present.

The short monster only made a fraction of what his human co-workers did, but wasn't about to complain as even making a dollar would be better than most of his other kind. And any amount of money that could possibly help his family thrive was worth the constant abuse and work that was thrown his way by both his co-workers and boss.

"ah jeez..." The skeleton voiced quietly as he shoved his phalanges back into his pockets and hunched his shoulders up to his ear canals, white pupils shrinking slightly in worry as he crossed paths with a group of tall and broad looking men. Thankfully the humans paid him no mind as he hurried his steps and turned into a dark and dirty alleyway, only to turn into one of the brick walls and push against a stray block, making the previously hidden door attached to the building open with a creak and allowed the male to sneak in before quickly closing the opening and allowing his body to relax.

Home at last, the porcelain white monster thought with a small smile as he removed his coat and pulled the pristine bills out of his pocket and held the paper lazily in his fist as he then kicked off his shoes and walked deeper into the hidden abode. A genuine smile was planted on the mans face as he entered the homes living room and he noticed that three children were seated on the floor, each one of their faces lighting up upon noticing the skeleton was home.

The first to run over to him was a short human with brown hair and a baggy striped sweater adorning their tiny figure. The child's face quickly was hidden however in the taller's shirt as their arms wrapped around his middle merrily, snugging close to the skeletons rib cage with a wide smile. "heya, kids."

"Hey, Sans!" The only monster of the three children, a goat monster, smiled as well as he sat his pencil down and rushed over to the adult. The taller ran a bony hand over the monsters head, ruffling his fur with a smile as the last and also human child came over and smiled softly.

"you guys are pretty energetic today." Sans started as he lifted the child wrapped around his middle into his arms and smiled as their lithe hands immediately found their perch around his neck, giving the other human room to hug his hips and bury his own cherry cheeked face into his stomach. It always confused Sans when he thought on how the two children wrapped around his form weren't actually related, even though they looked like identical twins. "did something fun happen?"

"Nope!" Asriel spoke up as his sibling let go of the only adult in the room and allowed Sans to walk forward in order to plant himself on the plush sofa with a sigh of relief as his aching form was finally allowed rest. "But March Break starts today!"

"oh ya?" The skeleton mused with a smile as the two oldest siblings sat themselves around the scratched coffee table, hands grasping at their writing utensils and resuming whatever they had been working on before the skeleton arrived home. "so whatchu doing there then?"

"Homework. Mom said we should get it all done now." Chara chimed in with a small amount of anger lacing his tone at having to do so much school work during the start of their very short break from school. Sans sighed softly in sympathy as Frisk finally crawled off of him and re-joined their siblings at the table, making a quick hand motion that made the oldest snort out a laugh.

"language, kid." Sans warned briefly, but his gentle smile was still in place as he used a bit of blue magic to carry the now slightly crumbled handful of bills over to a small box next to their radio, depositing the paper currency before closing his eyes and sighing through his nasal cavity in relief at having survived through another day.

His job wasn't exactly hard by any means, as all he really had to do was math since he worked in an accountant office. But the wear and tear of his co-workers tended to drain him rather quickly and urged him to quit each and every day that he had work.

Which was six days of the week. The seventh was devoted strictly to helping the Dreemur's with their finances and rent. The skeleton tended to be far better with numbers than the elder goats did, so they appreciated the help. They did however, hate the very idea of Sans devoting his time and money towards their abode as they thought of him as their own son. Sadly however, Sans knew that without his contributions to the monthly rent, they would either starve or be homeless.

Which wasn't exactly ideal as the family was quite large, and the last thing the skeleton ever wanted was to put his loved ones in such a terrible situation. Especially considering the three youngest in the home were still only children.

That thought fueled a wave of sadness to pour over the bone constructed skeleton as he kicked his feet onto the table, jostling the kids writing and making all three shoot him a look as the monster simply shrugged in his own form of apology, but not moving his feet as he cracked his toes and made two of the three kids wince in disgust at the action. The third simply laughed at their brothers nature as they looked back down at their notebook and flipped to a fresh page.

Sans' eye sockets shut slowly after getting comfortable as his arms crossed above his chest and his magic shut off completely, making his body fall limp against the sofa as the soft hum of the radio and the children's soft pencil scratches lulled him into a sense of security and drifted the man into a nightmare induced slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of an unknown object gently running over the bones of his toes is what jolted the skeleton awake as his pupils dilated in alarm at the foreign feeling before his large sockets closed once again with a sigh upon realizing the touch was nothing more than a loose sheet of paper. One of many sheets that littered the table top, Sans noticed as he rubbed his eyes free of any built up gunk and kicked his feet back onto the floor.

The children were nowhere to be seen as he surveyed the room, only to smile softly in realization as he heard both the children along with two other voices sound from the kitchen. It was cute, the skeleton mused, how they were trying to stay quiet as to not wake him up. But the skeleton wasn't known for being a deep sleeper, which is why he didn't bothering shutting his sockets again as he simply stood up with a few cracks from his limbs before treking into the kitchen.

The short monster leaned against the recently painted door frame with a smile as he watched the two parents hush their children, who were fighting with one another on who was going to get which type of candy that their parents had brought home. "heya."

The two eldest monsters shot their eyes towards the direction of the noise quickly, smiling once they noticed the only other monster type in the house was awake. "Hello dear! How was your sleep?"

Sans shrugged in favor of answering as he walked up to the table and planted himself in his normal seat between Frisk and Asriel, with the other three characters sitting on the opposite side as Toriel, the families mother, dished out dinner. The candy that their father had brought home was placed aside for dessert, Sans noticed before he blinked in alarm as a candy bar was handed out to him. The skeleton shook his head with a smile. "no thanks. kids can split it."

Chara's eyes shined at the idea, but neither of the parents seemed to be budging as they waved the candy bar in front of the shorter's eyes. Sans finally sighed gently before grabbing the bar between his short fingers and snorting out a laugh upon seeing the candy's ketchup flavored undertones. So, the kids definitely wouldn't want it, he mused as Chara stuck their tongue out upon noticing the condiment contaminated candy.

The twenty year old simply sat the chocolate down before smiling as a floral decorated plate of shepherds pie was set on the table. Once everyone had their own plates prepared, the family finally dug into their meals in silence. It was an unspoken rule that since the family didn't own a television, they would use their dining time to simply relax in silence before speaking on their days once finished. It was also a rule since Toriel's one pet peeve was people talking with their mouths full.

Either way, everyone enjoyed the comfortable silence that their meal times brought as it was a nice time to relax with the family without having to force any conversations. Which worked out in Sans' favor as at this time he was still pretty rung out from work.

"Done!" Chara yelled suddenly, alerting everyone else at the table as the young man pushed his plate aside and grabbed the chocolate and peanut butter filled bar that had been handed to him earlier, not bothering to wait for his siblings to finish their own meals as he ripped the candies wrapper off before shoving the sugary food into his mouth with a groan of pleasure.

The skeleton chuckled before shoving another mouthful of the perfectly prepared food into his mouth, muffling any further noise as the child's parents reprimanded him for eating so rudely.

Once the meals were finished the family did their own fair share of cleaning up before heading back into the living room and crowding around the table, Sans taking the floor right away so the parents could sit in the small sofa, the three kids huddled around him as they presented their homework to the parents in order for them to get the OK that they were finished, and then had free range of what they could do over the break.

A quick nod and a smile from the parents sealed their own fate as the children yelled in joy before practically sprinting up the staircase, intent to be loud hitting the adults like a truck as they sighed and averted their attention back to the small skeleton, who was smiling himself as he broke a piece of his candy bar off and popped it in his mouth, using a magic conjured tongue to relish in the flavor before swallowing and winking up at the two adults when he noticed where their gaze was locked on.

"so, how was your two's day?" The joke loving monster asked softly, once he was sure the kids were out of range as the tired look on his adoptive parents faces showed that they didn't exactly have a good day at work.

"Oh, same thing just a different day." Asgore spoke softly as he leaned back in the sofa, swinging his arm over his wife who kissed the larger's cheek in a tired fashion as she leaned into his embrace. Sans sighed softly as he noticed the pure exhaustion that was practically pouring out of the two as he finished his candy bar, wishing that they would have spent the money on the kids rather than himself as he stood up and patted his pants free of any dirt.

"well, you guys should get some rest. i'm gonna head out for a bit." The parents gave one another a look of concern as the skeleton walked towards the door and shoved his sock less feet into his single pair of slippers. The Dreemur's looked as though they wanted to voice their displeasure in their son leaving so late at night, but they had this argument several times before hand and always lost.

Sans having his short cuts to get him out of dangerous situations made it almost impossible fot the parents to win after all, but they did make him take Asgore's cellphone. So if anything, the skeleton could call their home line if he needed any help.

"Alright... But please be safe, Sans." Toriel spoke softly as the short monster pocketed his keys before grabbing his dirty parka and throwing it on, waving to the two parents without promising anything and leaving the house.

It was Sans' only chance to be alone after all, and he always took this time to drink his sorrows away.

Or do enough acid to make him forget about his life. Either way, both intoxicants were always an option for the skeleton at his local bar. It was run by a flame monster that Sans has known practically his whole life named Grillby, who always allowed his friend to unwind after a long days work with a.. Private party.

The skeleton sighed gently at the thought as he checked his surroundings for any humans before entering the alleyway and locking the door behind him, feet immediately finding purchase on the ground and carrying his body onto the streets. Sans wasn't exactly a huge fan of what he had to do for drugs, but without money he didn't have any other options.

Grillby was a great guy, but ever since he confessed his love to Sans a year back and got rejected, the bartender started doing anything he possible could to get any taste of Sans that he could. The skeleton didn't care all that much, as the taller monster was never rough or anything like that.

Sans mainly hated how it had ruined their friendship. The two used to be close and the best of friends, but Grillby was incapable of treating Sans as he did before ever since he confessed, instead he used him in bed and gave the skeleton his payment before bidding one another a brief farewell.

Either way, the pun loving monster thought to himself as he shoved his boney hands into the pockets of his parka, he got drugs which granted him the ability to forget another heart wrenching day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain from above soaked a thick blue jacket, draining the red from the material and mingling the primary color with the thin water onto the litter covered ground the man was sitting on. The small figure that was covered by the now heavy material was curled into himself against a dirty bricked wall, skull leaning against the bricks lazily as a small bar above his head blinked into existence.

A white pupil landed on the depleting health gauge with a sigh upon seeing the normal '1' dart from '0.75' to '0.50'. Guess his time was almost up, the skeleton thought with a humorless chuckle as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit it's tip up using the help of his magic.

He had no one to blame but himself for his current situation though, as it was his choice to leave his safe home in the first place. It was also his choice to not spend the night at Grillby's like the flame monster had wanted, claiming that he had work early in the morning.

Which is why he had been prowling the streets so late at night, where he ran into the same band of thugs he had seen earlier that day who were less calm than they had been before. Apparently they had noticed the skeleton on his way home and had been following him ever since in an attempt to get him alone. Originally there were no blows thrown as the men simply attempted to removed the monsters clothing, but the second Sans had attempted to use his magic, a shock wave of pain exploded through his skull as a hand shoved itself into his socket and stopped his magic in its tracks due to the surprise and pressure.

Honestly, the skeleton mused as he took a drag of his broken and damp smoke, he was surprised that he hadn't regressed to dust yet. The determination coursing through his system probably had something to do with it, but at this point he wished for nothing more than the sweet release of death. The pain was too much and his frail body was barely hanging on as the counter floating in the air continued to tick downwards.

"fuck..." The skeleton spoke through a groan of pain as his left orb clenched shut, blood leaking out of the socket as a head craned backwards and allowed the rain cascading from above to enter his skull and fill the bowl like bone before Sans finally spluttered out a cough and drained his head of the water, spitting out his cigarette while doing so and prompting the monster to finally allow an onslaught of tears to pour from his single working orb.

His life was just one big joke that will end without him making a single difference in this world. Not a soul would remember him or care about his death.

An orb opened however as the rain from above ceased it's constant attack on his form. A shadow loomed over his figure as he looked up and blinked in both confusion and drowsiness upon seeing a hidden man hovering over him, a long arm holding out an umbrella over the injured monsters body and protecting the skeleton from any further rain.

"HELLO THERE, LITTLE GUY..." The taller's voice was a lot higher than Sans had expected given the characters height. The male was human, the skeleton thought as he attempted to glare at the person in warning. The unknown figure either didn't notice the monsters look, or simply ignored it as he got onto one knee and brought the mans face into Sans' view.

The skeleton could admit that the blonde was handsome, but looks weren't enough to get the monster to trust him as he brought his knees close to his chest as his breathing rapidly sped up. The gauge above his head made the mans orange orbs dart up and gasp in shock upon seeing how close this monster was to death, which then prompted the human to hold the umbrella with his shoulder as his arms leaned down towards the now shaking skeleton.

Sans growled as the large and glove covered hands wrapped gently around his waist and slowly pulled the monster into his arms, the man making soft shushing noises to try and calm the blood soaked monster down, even as the skeletons hands planted themselves on the taller's broad chest and attempted to push him away. "SHH, SHH. IT'S ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO BRING YOU SOMEWHERE SAFE..."

Sans couldn't do anything further to stop the man from taking him away as his orb slid shut in exhaustion and his bones became limp in the blondes hold. The last thing the monster heard before the clutches of sleep pulled him into it's grasp was the man carrying him's noise of panic and fear upon seeing the monster go still in his arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

Please let me know if you want me to continue this story!~ And sorry for how short this chapter is, it's mainly just an introduction :)


	2. Nowhere to go but up

The feeling of pure numbness coursing through his form is what roused a certain skeleton out of his oddly peaceful slumber, making his orbs open lazily as his white pupils came to life from inside the otherwise wide and blank sockets. The fact that his right orb wasn't projecting any images into his mind was a little concerning, but the monster would simply jot that into his ongoing list of concerning events for review in the future.

The fact that he wasn't cold or in pain was the young skeletons main focus as he brought a bony hand up to his head, rubbing at the porcelain white skull with a small moan of discomfort before realizing his current warmth was a result of the large and plush blanket that was currently wrapped around his form. Sans took a moment to simply relish in the feeling of the white comforter before realizing he wasn't home.

This wasn't his grey and dull room with a frame less bed placed on the floor and a single desk in the corner. No, this was a bright and vibrant space with purple wall paper, posters covering each wall, a large bookcase that seemed to only contain childish stories, a computer stand, and a desk that was covered solely in action figures. It was clear to the monster that this room wasn't designed for an adult, but that only made him more confused as to where he currently was.

It clearly wasn't any other monsters home judging by how expensive everything looked, so the skeleton was at a complete loss as to where he could possibly be as he made a motion to sit up, only to blink in confusion as his body felt like it was filled with lead and was unable to move from it's spot on the plush and race car styled bed.

"ugh..." Sans groaned to himself softly as to not alert anyone in the house as he pushed his hand against the bed in order to turn onto his side where he then pushed up against his elbows, lifting his form from the waist up and allowing the monster to sit on his bottom as he let out a large breath of exhaustion. This also granted the monster a moment to survey his own form, only to furrow the bones where his eyebrows would be as he noticed his body was covered head to toe in bandages.

The skeleton couldn't remember how he had come to be so injured, but the most concerning part of all this was how he wasn't dust yet. Determination aside, even a monster with normal health would of been dead with this amount of wounds adorning their form. Sans couldn't even feel the pain though, just the small buzz of numbness that was coursing through his figure as a result of pain medication. Which was weird in itself because the Dreemur's didn't own such things, as they were far too expensive for the family to simply have on hand.

Either way, Sans was filled with questions that he couldn't answer at the moment as he kicked his feet off of the bed and planted them onto the carpeted floor. The monster took a short moment to flex his bones into the soft material before pushing himself off of the bed, only to loose all the strength in his legs at the action and prompting his knees to buckle, hands reaching out wildly to find anything to stop himself from falling. It was futile as he simply wrapped the tips of his fingers over a stray book from the large shelf across from the bed and face planted into the floor, bringing the book down with him as he then laid on the warm floor and whined out loud at how badly the small action had ended.

The far too thick novel, titled 'The Complete Fluffy Bunny Series' Sans noticed, landed on the floor next to his head with a crash and made the monster frantically bring a hand up to cover his ear canals. He wasn't too sure as to why he did such an action when the noise had already happened, but the skeleton would simply chalk it up to whatever medication he was on having a hand at deterring his ability to function at the moment.

"ow..." The monster mumbled deeply before his sockets opened widely as the sound of loud and frantic footsteps began to near the room. Now the wide featured skeleton was in panic mode as his breathing sped up and his hands quickly pushed against the floor in a sad attempt to raise his body off the ground.

The short male knew that he had no reason to be scared as whoever was coming in was bound to be the person who helped him, but Sans couldn't help but feel the fear build in his empty chest cavity as a million different scenarios began racing through his mind. Such thoughts were halted as Sans' arms gave out and planted him right back onto the floor, pupils darting towards the rooms door as it finally opened and a tall and unknown figure walked in hastily.

The monster was silent as he watched a set of long legs run over to him, voice nothing more than gargled nonsense as Sans closed his eyes harshly as he attempted to focus on what the taller was saying. It was hard, but eventually the skeleton calmed himself down enough to piece together the words of concern that were being produced from the man currently trying to lift Sans up without jostling the monsters injuries mouth. 

Once up however, Sans blinked upon realizing the man before him was a human. "wha...?"

"-YOU ALRIGHT?! GOSH, THAT WAS QUITE THE FALL!" The man's voice didn't match his features at all, Sans thought with unfocused eyes. But at the same time, it was perfect. Odd, the skeleton mused lazily as he watched the blonde lift his form off the floor and set him back onto the bed, the skeleton not feeling the motion at all as he simply let his body go limp in the others hold. "I HOPE IT DIDN'T OPEN ANY OF YOUR WOUNDS."

Sans was silent as his wide eyes continued to lock on the humans face, the taller gently setting him down and looking his form over before wrapping the thick blanket back over the shorter's body.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? CAN YOU SPEAK?" Sans simply nodded to both the questions, making the other sigh softly in relief before smiling widely and practically blinding the shorter with his pearly white teeth. "THANK GOODNESS! I HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN I HEARD YOU FALL."

"... who are you?" Sans asked suddenly, making the taller blink in shock at the deep tone before quickly recuperating and focusing on the monsters question.

"OH MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF SOONER, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! MAY I ASK FOR YOUR NAME?" Papyrus asked in turn with a wide smile. Sans had thought constantly smiling was his shtick, but this man was either just as fake as himself or was genuinely happy.

It was odd how Sans could tell right away that the smile wasn't fake in the slightest though. "sans."

"SANS? WHY, THAT IS A LOVELY NAME!" The human made the monsters normally white cheeks frost over in a blue hue at the compliment. Papyrus noticed the shorter's different coloration immediately, and his smile only seemed to widen at being able to create such a cute expression. "I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, BUT COULD I POSSIBLY GET YOUR ADDRESS OR HOUSES PHONE NUMBER? I AM JUST WORRIED THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"um." Sans started softly as his mind raced on whether or not he should answer truthfully. For all he knew, this man was a monster murderer who was simply trying to find more of his kind. Those people were sadly pretty common in this day and age, and it was hard to pin point just who exactly was opposed to the idea of monsters roaming their streets based on their looks alone. Eventually though, the skeleton knew that he had to answer with something, which is why he chose to answer honestly, but not too honestly. "i don't have any parents."

"WHAT? BUT YOU ARE SO YOUNG!" Papyrus said in shock as Sans raised his working socket up in confusion.

"wait. how old do ya think i am?" The monster asked with a hint of amusement lacing his tone. It wasn't really a surprise that the man thought he was a child given the fact that humans don't use striped shirts rule in order to indicate age, and Sans was more than aware of the fact that he was both short and had large childlike features.

"UM..." It was Papyrus' turn to look nervous as he realized the shorter's tone, and that he was more than likely wrong in assuming the monsters age. "FIFTEEN?"

"heh. i'm twenty." Papyrus' orange orbs widened in shock upon hearing the skeletons age before shaking his head and smiling.

"OH GOSH, I AM SO SORRY! YOU LOOK A LOT YOUNGER. BUT SURELY YOU AT LEAST LIVE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS WORRIED FOR YOU?" Sans simply shook his head, lying as he shrugged his shoulders before once again allowing his body to go limp on the bed. It was annoying to the monster how even the smallest actions seemed to drain his form completely, but Sans was simply going to chalk such a thing up to his stamina being so low. He hadn't eaten in awhile after all.

"naw. s'just me. i..." The shorter winced as he tried once again to move his body, only to gasp in shock as the taller's hands gently pressed against his ribs and kept his form flat against the bed.

"SORRY! I DON'T WISH TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE MOVING. YOUR HEALTH WAS DANGEROUSLY LOW WHEN I FOUND YOU. I DID MY BEST TO BANDAGE YOU AND CLEAN THE WOUNDS, BUT IT WOULDN'T RAISE PAST ONE." The human thankfully seemed well acquainted with how monsters functioned, which helped Sans greatly as he didn't need to explain how death for his kind worked. "I LOOKED ONLINE AND THEY SAID SPECIFIC MONSTERS CAN HEAL, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIND ANY."

"don't sweat it. my health is always at one." The shorter explained drowsily as his sockets fought to stay open. The human didn't notice the others struggle as he gasped in shock upon hearing such alarming news.

"WHAT?! BUT... BUT HOW ARE YOU ALIVE THEN?" Another shrug was all Papyrus received as the young looking male stood up and pulled at his thick blonde locks, pacing back and forth around the bed as Sans watched the others actions in lazy amusement. "OH GODS, I SHOULD OF BROUGHT YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"pap..." Sans spoke softly in an attempt to get the others attention, only to sigh through his nasal cavity upon seeing the taller continue to pace and speak to himself with a worry stricken expression planted on his otherwise handsome features. It seemed impossible to gain the humans attention in this state, so the skeleton didn't bother trying again as he simply closed his sockets and let the drugs coursing through his system lull him into a relaxing slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus opened his mouth to ask the monster on his bed just how he could possibly produce so much blood with only one health point keeping him alive, only for his teeth to clamp together tightly as his orange orbs locked onto the now slumbering skeleton.

It wasn't surprising given the fact that the blonde had injected Sans with morphine in order to calm the injured monster down, but it was still disappointing that he couldn't get any more answers out of him. Papyrus had been filled with questions ever since he found the poorly treated skeleton in the alleyway on his way home from work after all, and the second one of his minds inquiries was answered another quickly took it's place.

Sans was so frail looking, even without the injuries, which made the kindergarten teacher wonder on who would ever wish to harm someone so cute and weak. It filled Papyrus with a strong and powerful urge to protect the monster. The blonde sighed at the thought as he sat himself on the edge of his bed and slowly brought a hand up to caress the skeletons skull, smiling to himself as the shorter moaned softly and leaned into his palm.

He truly was adorable, the teacher mused as he recapped on how this monster was a year older than himself. He supposed monster anatomy was different from a humans own, so being so short may of been a normal trait for his race. Papyrus, being taught the basics of monsters in school such as their health and how they turn to dust when dead, didn't know much else about the race.

It wasn't for lack of trying however, Papyrus had attempted to learn more about monsters on numerous occasions throughout his short lifetime, but being raised in a racist home and then moving into a crime riddled city made such a thing impossible. He did own a few books on monster history, but it only made him sickened by his own race as he read on how humans had elected the other race as being nothing more than objects once released from their prison on all those years ago, and had even signed a contract to put them right back in the mountain if any monster opposed to the idea.

It was sick. Papyrus didn't understand how anyone with feelings and a conscious awareness could be treated so poorly by others. Sans didn't seem to be an exception to this as the human looked over his form.

The skeletons clothes were patched together, making the thick white turtle neck have random and colorful squares all over it. The jacket too looked as though it had been found on the side of the street with the rips and tears on it, making Papyrus sadly have to throw it in the trash after realizing he couldn't fix the attire. The deep voiced monster also had some very noticeable attributes that showed Papyrus he hadn't exactly been treated well before, such as the dark purple rings that wrapped around the bottom of the skeletons eyes, the chipped thumb bone that showed Papyrus the shorter was a smoker, and most noticeably, the fear that the monster had attempted to hide the second he noticed the blonde was human.

It was heart breaking. But Papyrus wasn't about to mention anything, especially not anything that would bring up any poor memories. His home was a safe place, with only himself residing in it, and the last thing he ever wanted was for Sans to be scared. The teacher also couldn't help but admit that he had grown attached to the monster currently drooling into his hand.

The teacher chuckled as he removed his limb from under the shorter's cheek, allowing the skull to sink into his pillow with a sleep filled hum of content as Papyrus finally pushed himself off of the bed and gave one last glance at the slumbering figure before turning on his heel and exiting the room, not locking the door as he sighed loudly and walked across the hall and into his little kitchen that connected with his living room.

His night had taken quite the turn, but it wasn't exactly a bad turn in Papyrus' opinion as he truly believed that him coming across Sans was an act of fate. He may of only shared a few words with the large eyed male, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a connection with the skeleton.

It was as though the teacher had meant to come across Sans that night, as he wasn't even planning on taking that sketchy alley way home in the first place, but once it started to rain the blonde wanted to get home as soon as possible. But what if he hadn't, Papyrus asked himself with a frown as he opened a cabinet and pulled a box of assorted teas from it's confines. The lean male then grabbed a green bag from the nearing empty box and sat it in an empty mug before putting the teas back and blinking widely upon realizing he had failed to turn the stove off when he ran to Sans' aid.

The teenager cursed himself as he quickly put the white kettle back onto the now red coil before leaning against the counter with a sigh as he waited for the water to heat up. The clock on the wall was telling the male that it was still pretty early, and that he had a good hour still to get ready for work. The thought made Papyrus sigh as he contemplated simply calling in sick just in case Sans woke up again, but that was nothing more than a thought as he knew he would only worry his co-workers if he didn't show up.

The other teachers in his school were basically the young mans family ever since he renounced his biological one, and he didn't wish to cause a stir. Especially with Undyne, as the schools gym teacher had been Papyrus' best friend since they were both children and the last time he called in sick he had been woken up the second the red haired woman clocked out as she broke into his window in fear that he was hurt.

The action was a kind one but it still annoyed Papyrus to this day that he had to replace his window as pigeons kept entering his home, especially considering Undyne had a key to his door. But she said she was too worried to bother taking the 'slow' elevator to his home on the eighth floor and had simply climbed it's fire escape route. It was also a little difficult to convince the police that there wasn't a break in as his neighbors had called them as soon as they saw the woman literally break into his house, but thankfully they believed the males story upon realizing Undyne didn't have a criminal record.

A high pitched whistle made Papyrus jump and stop his train of thought as he turned back to the stove and wrapped his hand around the kettles plastic handle, taking it off of the heat as he turned off the equipment completely before pouring the now boiling liquid into his cup. The teacher allowed the packet of herbs to steep in the water before adding a splash of milk and walking into his small living space, opening up the porch's sliding door before stepping out and inhaling the morning air sharply.

It was slightly chilly and being so high up made the blonde get hit by a rather harsh plume of wind, but he paid it no mind as he leaned against the railing and sipped on his hot beverage. Papyrus allowed himself a moment to relax as he finished his drink, re-entering the house once he was done and simply setting the now dirty container into the empty sink before pulling out a notepad and pen from a drawer.

The teacher knew he couldn't just leave the monster alone in his home without at least warning the shorter of his departure. Sans might be scared if he woke up in a strangers home, so Papyrus wasted no time in writing down that he was simply going to work and that he would be home with dinner around four in the afternoon. Once done and formally signed, the letter was placed next to the slumbering skeleton on the night stand along with a glass of water.

Papyrus then took a moment to make sure Sans was comfortable before patting the shorter's skull and bidding his sleeping figure a soft farewell. The teacher then left the room, grabbed his leather bound briefcase situated by the door and shoved his feet into his bright red rain boots before leaving his home and being sure that both the security system was on and his door was locked before heading off to work.

The blonde knew that he would be worrying about Sans until he finally saw that the skeleton was safe in his bed again, but today was Friday so the teenager had a small amount of solace as he realized he had the next two days off to help mend the shorter's wounds without needing to concern himself with anything else. And once the monster was healed...

Papyrus frowned as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The thought made the blonde feel a swell of sorrow build in his gut as he realized Sans would have no real reason to stay with him once he recovered from his injuries. Unless...

The teacher bit his bottom lip as he entered the lobby before promptly exiting the building. He didn't wish for Sans to leave him, and the monster said he was alone in this world anyways so what harm would it do if Papyrus simply asked for payment that consisted solely on the monster living with him?

Either way, he wouldn't know until he asked the skeleton. Papyrus mused with a small hum as he stepped onto the streets and headed towards his workplace at a little too fast pace, as if speeding through the day would make it go faster. The blonde may not voice it often, but he was rather lonely in his current state, as even though others had shown interest in him sexually, he had never been attracted to another before.

Well, before he met Sans. The teacher blushed as he realized just how happy he had been when he heard the shorter's age and how he had been smitten with the skeleton for reasons even he couldn't explain as he watched the adorable figure on his bed look up at him and speak in the sinfully low tone.

That was to be ignored completely though, Papyrus yelled at himself mentally as he hugged his briefcase close to his chest as he avoided everyone else on the streets. Sans was already scared of humans for reasons the teacher was sure were justified, and the last thing Papyrus ever wanted to do was fuel that fear by doing the wrong action or saying something to offend the shorter. Which is exactly why the blonde knew that he would be devoting his break times researching skeletons and finding out just what he could do to help the monster without making Sans scared, or god forbid, even more injured.

But Papyrus had no idea how to care for Sans. He seemed just like a normal person with his speech and figure, minus skin and organs of course, but for all the teacher knew he couldn't even drink water. What if the liquid was poison to the poor male?!

The idea made the blonde inhale sharply before shaking his head to free it of the thought and continue his walk. Thinking on such things would only fuel a worry in the teachers soul that would make him antsy all day for most likely no reason, as it was silly to think that Sans would drink something that he knew was poisonous to begin with. Besides that, if water was poisonous to monsters at all then Papyrus feels as though it would of been common knowledge.

He was simply stressing over nothing. But he couldn't be blamed since he didn't even think having one health point was possible among the monster community.

The thoughts were halted as Papyrus blinked in shock upon seeing his school come into view, making him realize that he had been rather deep in thought if his usual twenty minute walk was finished without the male realizing it. No matter, he thought with a smile as he entered the building and headed towards his classroom to prepare for the day, he would understand how to care for his new roommate in due time.

Worrying would get him nowhere after all, so he didn't bother with any more panic inducing thoughts as he simply focused on getting Sans better and keeping him safe in the future by doing the proper research on his kind. Even though he knew such knowledge would be hard to find based on what little humans bothered to write down about monsters. Papyrus knew that such a thing was due to how if they stated the truth down on paper, it would only made the human race seem like depraved animals with how poorly they have treated monsters in the past. 

But no matter. Papyrus would get the information one way or another, even if he needed to invoke the help of his father to do so. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

Jesus, I honestly wasn't expecting how many people wanted this to continue haha 

But I thank everyone for the kudos, and a special thanks goes out to 'knowmeknot', 'Moonlite_drabbles', 'LastOneOfMyKind', 'Asha', and 'aslea' for the comments! I always get super motivated whenever I see a review on my stories, so thank you all ! :)


End file.
